Destiny
by Angelina Siswanto
Summary: Takdir. Takdir yang menyatukan. Takdir yang memisahkan. Kini, takdir itu telah dimulai.


"**Destiny"**

**Chapter 1**

**Story by: Angelina Siswanto**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Language: Bahasa Indonesia**

**Beberapa nama karakter diambil dari drama korea yang ku tonton... :D**

**Happy reading! **

Sibuk. Kata itulah yang menggambarkan keadaan disuatu taman. Disana, seorang laki laki sedang duduk tanpa melakukan apapun. Do Min Joon. Begitu ia dipanggil. Setiap hari, ia selalu datang ke taman itu.

Dia memang nampak seperti manusia biasa, tapi jika kalian berpikir bahwa ia adalah manusia biasa, kalian salah! Ia adalah salah seorang dari Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa.

Ya, Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa. Malaikat yang tugasnya mencabut nyawa manusia. Datang dari Kementerian Pencabutan Nyawa.

Sekarang, salah satu dari Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa itu sedang menunggu panggilan untuk mencabut nyawa manusia.

Tiba tiba..

Beep beep beep. Ponselnya berbunyi. Dilayarnya muncul gambar seorang wanita tua, namanya, dan lokasinya. Inilah yang dari tadi ditunggu Do Min Joon dari tadi. Manusia yang akan mati hari ini.

Do Min Joon langsung menuju lokasi yang tertera.

**Di suatu Rumah Sakit...**

Terlihat seorang dokter sedang menyelamatkan seorang wanita tua dari maut. 3..2..1..Clear! Begitu yang terus menerus ia katakan saat menggunakan alat pacu jantung.

Di name tagnya tertulis nama Kim Hwa Young .

Kim Hwa Young terus menerus melakukan hal yang sama. Denyut jantung wanita tua itu semakin melemah.

Benar. Wanita itulah yang nyawanya akan dicabut oleh Do Min Joon.

Do Min Joon sudah sampai di rumah sakit itu. Ia langsung menuju tempat wanita tua itu berada. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat wanita tua itu sudah mulai melemah. Melihat hal itu, ia langsung mengarahkan ponselnya kearah wanita tua itu. Kemudian memencet tombol yang ada pada ponselnya.

Tubuh wanita tua itu langsung terpisah dari rohnya. Do Min Joon langsung mengantarkan wanita tua itu menuju pintu kematian yang akan mengantarkannya langsung ke surga.

Setelah selesai, Do Min Joon langsung kembali ketaman untuk kembali duduk disana.

Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada Kim Hwa Young...

"Maaf, aku nggak bisa menyelamatkan ibumu, Yi Kyung.." katanya dengan nada sedih pada temannya yang sudah menunggu dari tadi.

Mendengar hal itu, temannya langsung menangis dengan sedihnya. Air matanya sudah tak dapat ia bendung. "Mengapa kamu tidak bisa menyelamatkannya?"

"Tuhan berkehendak lain.." jawab Hwa Young dengan sedih

"Kamu bukan temanku lagi..! Kalau kau itu dokter, harusnya kamu bisa menyelamatkan ibuku! Apa fungsinya dokter kalau menyelamatkan ibuku saja tidak bisa? Semua ini salahmu!" sentak Yi Kyung pada Hwa Young

"Yi Kyung-ah..." Hwa Young berusaha untuk meredakan amarah Yi Kyung

"Sudah! Mulai hari ini kamu bukan siapa siapaku lagi! Jika kamu bisa hidupkan ibuku kembali, kamu baru akan aku anggap sebagai temanku lagi!" ucap Yi Kyung sambil langsung beranjak pergi dari tempatnya tadi.

Hwa Young begitu terpukul mendengar hal itu. Tak disangka ia akan kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman tuk merilekskan pikirannya.

**Di taman..**

Begitu Hwa Young sampai ditaman, ia menangis tersedu sedu. Karena kehilangan sahabatnya. Orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia langsung duduk di salah satu bangku ditaman itu.

Mungkin karena terlalu sedih, ia tak menyadari bahwa ia telah menduduki Do Min Joon. Min Joon kaget. Ia langsung menyentuh lengan Hwa Young untuk memberitahunya dengan halus.

"Sudah, jangan menghiburku. Aku ingin bersedih sekarang. Aku tak apa apa.." kata Hwa Young sambil terus menangis.

Min Joon tak terima. Ia kembali menyentuh lengan Hwa Young dan berkata.. "Permisi.."

Min Joon belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi sudah dipotong lagi oleh Hwa Young.

"Aku tahu aku itu bersinar seperti bintang, dan jika menangis sinar itu akan redup. Tapi, biarkanlah aku melepaskan kesedihanku sekarang.." ucap Hwa Young dengan terisak.

Min Joon kembali menyentuh lengan Hwa Young dan berkata "Permisi Nona..."

Belum genap kalimatnya, langsung dipotong kembali oleh Hwa Young

"Aku tak apa apa.. Aku yakin... Kau boleh pergi sekarang.."

Min Joon sudah tak tahan lagi. Batas kesabarannya sudah habis. Ia langsung berdiri, secara otomatis Hwa Young langsung jatuh ke tanah. Hwa Young yang terjatuh langsung menyadari bahwa tadi ia menduduki seseorang. Namun dengan rasa tak bersalah, ia langsung memarahi Min Joon.

"Hei kau! Laki laki tak berperi kemanusiaan! Ada orang sedang bersedih malah di jatuh kan! Apa nggak ada cara yang lebih halus apa?" ucapnya sambil berusaha bediri.

**Min Joon POV**

Aku memang bukan manusia, jadi tak punya rasa kemanusiaan.

**Normal POV**

Min Joon terus diam karena malas meladeni Hwa Young yang marah marah tak jelas. Ia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Hwa Young.

"Hei, kau! Di ajak bicara malah diam!" ucap Hwa Young sebal karena tidak digubris.

"Hei! Kau itu... bla...bla...bbla..." omel Hwa Young dengan panjang lebar.

Min Joon terus diam sambil melihat Hwa Young yang terus mengomel. Ia mulai mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda mulai bingung.

"Hei, kau! Aku sudah ngomong panjang lebar, bisanya Cuma angkat alis.." ucap Hwa Young sebal.

Min Joon mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Ia malas melihat Hwa Young yang marah marah tak jelas. Namun, baru satu langkah ia berjalan, tiba tiba...

"Huaaaaaaa..." Hwa Young tiba tiba menangis. Ia baru ingat bahwa tadi ia sedang menangis. Sekarang ia ingin melanjutkannya lagi.

"Hei, kok nangis lagi. Dasar aneh!" ucap Min Joon yang mulai angkat bicara dengan nada penuh kebingungan campur sebal.

Hwa Young malah menangis semakin keras. Membuat orang yang sedang lalu lalang ditaman melihat kearah mereka. Orang orang langsung beranggapan bahwa Min Joon lah yang membuat Hwa Young menangis.

"Bukan aku... bukan aku..." ucap Min Joon untuk membela dirinya

Hwa Young terus menangis. Semakin keras. Melihat hal itu, Min Joon menyerah. Ia langsung mendudukkan Hwa Young di bangku taman dan kemudian memberinya sebuah coklat sambil berkata. "Nih coklat.. Makan, supaya nangisnya berenti."

Hwa Young langsung menyambar coklat itu dan memakannya. Min Joon memutar matanya.

**Min Joon POV**

Manusia yang aneh. Dari species mana sih dia itu. Benar benar aneh. Semua manusia memang aneh..

**Normal POV**

Hwa Young memakan coklat itu sambil menangis. Namun lambat laun tangisnya mulai pudar. Ia mulai merasa tenang.

Melihat Hwa Young sudah tidak menangis lagi. Min Joon pun langsung beranjak pergi tanpa memerdulikan Hwa Young.

"Hei kau!" teriak Hwa Young

Tapi, Min Joon tetap tidak membalikkan badannya. Ia tetap jalan dengan cuek.

"Hei! Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab! Setelah membuat orang jatuh, kemudian memberi coklat.."teriak Hwa Young

"Tapi, itu cukup bertanggung jawab sih..." pikir Hwa Young

"Tapi aku masih tidak terima! Hei, kesini kau! Kau bahkan tidak mengajakku ngomong! Aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu! Urusan kita belum selesai!" teriak Hwa Young pada Min Joon lagi.

Tapi semua itu percuma, Min Joon tetap berjalan terus. Hwa Young duduk dikursi dengan kesal.

**Di rumah Min Joon..**

Min Joon sedang menggenggam sebuah kalung kaca berbentuk lingkaran. Kalung dari Kementerian Pencabutan Nyawa...

**Flashback: ON**

_Kepala Menteri memberikan kalung kepada masing masing Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa._

"_Kalung ini harus kalian jaga baik baik. Jangan sampai pecah. Berhubung kalian itu bukan manusia lagi, kalian butuh ini sebagai nyawa kalian di bumi. Jika pecah, kalian akan lenyap"_

**Flashback: OFF**

Kalung itu selalu dipakai Min Joon kemana mana. Tak pernah ia tinggalkan.

**Min Joon POV**

Oya, wanita tadi ditaman itu benar benar aneh. Manusia teraneh yang pernah kutemui. Pertemuan yang aneh...

**Normal POV**

**Di rumah Hwa Young..**

Terlihat Hwa Young sedang curhat dengan salah satu temannya.

"Aku tak menyangka Yi Kyung akan benci padaku..." ucap Hwa Young pada Boo Na, temannya sejak kecil

"Aku turut besedih ya.. Mungkin karena itu ibunya. Kau kan tahu, ibu adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupnya." Jawab Boo Na tuk menenangkan Hwa Young

"Bisa jadi. Oya, aku tadi siang, setelah gagal menyelamatkan nyawa ibu Yi Kyung, aku bertemu dengan orang aneh sekaligus menyebalkan."

"Oya? Kenapa kamu beranggapan bahwa dia itu aneh?" Tanya Boo Na karna penasaran

"Ya.. bla bla bla bla..." Hwa Young menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan begitu rinci.

"Hahahaha... Wajar dia marah.. Kamu sih orang main di dudukin aja.. Kayak kursi ajah. Udah gitu, ngomel ngomel lagi.."ejek Boo Na geli

"Ya sih.." lanjut Hwa Young

"Tapi.. Ini pertemuan yang aneh... Apa ini yang disebut... Takdir?"

.

.

.

Mohon Reviewnya? XD


End file.
